Ódio? Amor?
by Julieta Malfoy e Narcise Black
Summary: CAP 8 ON Do ódio ao amor só existe um passo. É tão difícil cruzá-lo? DMGW e SSNT. Deixem muitas reviews.
1. O regresso

ÓDIO?AMOR?

Nota : estes personagens pertencem a JK ROWLING

Nota tradução : está história foi criado por Replika e esta sendo traduzida por Julieta Malfoy.

1. O regresso

Fazia muito tempo que não passeava por estes caminhos e até esse momento não havia se dado conta do quanto sentia falta da sua vida anterior em hogwarts. Havia voltado , mas tudo havia mudado, e já não podia correr inocentemente por ali , tinha uma missão, proteger o menimo que sobreviveu.

Chegou ao salão principal, mais lhe dava medo de entrar, lhe dava medo de começar sua nova vida.

No final Nymphadora Tonks conseguiu a coragem necessária pra entrar no salão principal. Esse lugar continuava sendo espetacular, mas pela primeira vez olhou para a mesa dos professores sem medo, a partir desse momento este seria seu novo lar. Se aproximou até onde estavam seus companheiros sentados, enquanto Albus Dumbledore lhe olhova com um sorriso. Quando a garota chegou a mesa o diretor disse:

- Bem vinda Tonks. Já achava que não chegaria a tempo.

- Obrigada por sua confiança professor mais se eu digo algo o faço e disse que chegaria a tempo.

- Não se preocupe. Quer tomar alguma coisa? Ou prefere ir e descansar até o banquete desta noite.

- Acho que o último porque estou esgotada- respondeu a menina com um sorriso cansada.

- Tenho que fazer muitar coisas, Severus se importade de acompanhala até seu quarto?

Snape olhou pra ele com um sorriso mais encolheu os ombros e se levantou se dirigindo a porta.

Tonks rapidamente o seguiu. Caminharão por um tempo em silencio o que pra Tonks foi muito incomodo já que ela normalmente não parava de falar , então tentou falar com seu companheiro.

- .... Humhum....Professor Snape.....

- Me parece que eu já havia lhe dito me chamo Severus e que não vou lhe suspender.

- Ah sim , é verdade. Perdão. - Depois da resposta do professor de poções ela permaneceu calada o que o deixou impaciente.

- Bom, o que queria me perguntar ?

- Que estava pensando que como conheço o castelo se me disser onde é o meu quarto, já posso ir sozinha já que parece que te incomoda tanto me acompanhar - disse tentando imitar o tom de Snape.

- O professor Dumbledoe me disse que a acompanhasse e é o que vou fazer.

Não se disseram mais nenhuma palavra até que Snape lhe mostrou onde estava o seu quarto e se foi sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

- Obrigada - murmurou Tonks com ironia pra si mesma.

Entrou em seu quarto, era tão frio quanto a pessoa que a havia acompanhado, teria que fazer algo pra remedialo e se ocupou nisso toda a tarde enquanto o professor Snape pensando com desgosto em sua nova companheira de trabalho, lhe colocava nervoso quando era sua aluna e agora como adulta mais. Nunca havia gostado muito dessa gente tão tagarela.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ia de um lado pro outro do tem, não podia ficar quieta e menos com seu irmão e Hermione perto, cada vez lhe pareciram mas imaturos e isso porque eram um ano mais velhos que ela.

Gina Weasley havia passado por um mal verão. Todo dia com Ron y Hermione, todo dia agüentando discussões estúpidas sobre quem se sentava em tal lugar ou quem colocava a mesa. Estava cheia. Os únicos momentos suportáveis do verão foram os 10 dias em que Charlie havia estado em casa, alguém maduro com quem falar por fim.

Gina tinha 16 anos mais havia uma diferença entre ela e suas amigas, pra ela a adolescência havia durado um ano e agora não podia suportar as pessoas que não a haviam deixado pra trás e por azar havia muita pouca gente em Hogwarts nesse estado se não eram professores.

Depois de dar muitas voltas encontrou Harry sentado em um vagão lendo um livro.

-Oi e ai ? - Perguntou enquanto se sentava.

- Bastante mal e você? - A ruiva olhou para ele estranhamente e o menino se explicou - É que estou terminando um trabalho do Snape, e não entendo nada.

- Bom então te deixa pra que possa terminar - disse enquanto saia com um sorriso.

Gina saiu contente do vagão "Tinha tio uma conversa com alguém da sua idade. Que recorde!

O sorriso se apagou quando se chocou com alguém na porta.

- Desculpa - disse enquanto se ajeitava.

- Por que não olha por onde anda Wesley ? - Lhe respondeu Malfoy com raiva.

- Vai se foder - respondeu a ruiva com malicia enquanto se dirigia outra vez até o vagão onde estava Harry. Não conseguiu alcançar a porta porque Malfoy a agarrou pelo braço.

- Quer guerra pro betona? - Perguntou o loiro enquanto lhe apertava com mais força o braço. A garotou olhou pra ele com sarcasmo.

- Parece divertido, humilhar um Malfoy. Onde tenho que assinar? - Disse enquanto suavisava o seu olhar.

- Parece que não é tão covarde como acreditava, este ano vai ser divertido. Mas não sei quem vai ser o humilhado . Você ou...

- O que está acontecendo aqui ? Disse Harry enquanto saia do compartimento.

- Eu - Terminou Malfoy dando a volta e indo embora.

- Gin, ta tudo bem ?

- Sim, Harry, Muito bem, volte ao trabalho, não se preocupe por mim, estou bem - disse enquanto pensava em que talvez esse ano não iria ser tão chato, o que a alegrava voltar ao colégio.

n/a Julieta : Bom gente ta ai o primeiro cap esperem que gostem da fic, com o fim do meu curso de espanhol resolvi praticar um pouco e encontrei essa que parece ser muito legal e é muito bem comentado. Então comentem o que acharam por favor!!!!

Obs: A fic já esta completa então não se preocupem vou lançar de 2 a 3 capítulos por semana já que estou de férias bjinhos a todos!


	2. Começa o ano

2. Começa o curso

Tonks chegou ao salão principal e se sentou na mesa dos professores, nunca pensou que se veria assim no salão principal e não podia imaginado cheio de alunos. Se sentou ao lado da professora McGonagall, havia sido sua professora quando estudava em hogwarts e estava certo de que se dariam muito bem. Pouco a pouco foram chegando todos os professores, lhe davam boas vindas e desejavam que durasse mais de um ano porque seu cargo estava amaldiçoado, ou pelo menos era isso que se comentava. Ela agradecia e sorria pra eles.

De repente Mcgonagall se levantou, tinha que buscar os alunos novos que estavam a ponto de chegar. No mesmo momento em que a professora saia da sala entrava snape, não vendo mais nenhum lugar livre se sentou no que havia abandonada a animaga. Tonks não pode evitar tentar irritar seu novo companheiro:

- Esqueci de lhe agradecer por me acompanhar até meu quarto, já que lhe custou um grande trabalho por isso te agradeço de todo o coração.

- Estava no meu caminho até as masmorras sendo assim não foi tão difícil - respondeu ele irritado.

A garota sorriu e lhe deu as costas pra falar com Hagrid que estava a sua direita. Snape a olhou com surpresa pensando que não estava bem da cabeça, que ia ser inclusive pior que Lupin mas, o que podia esperar de qualquer um que fosse familiar do Black? Doeu recordar seu antigo inimigo, preferia te-lo vivo como inimigo do que morto e ter que respeita-lo. Snape estava perdido nesses pensamentos quando o salão principal começou a se encher de alunos de diferentes cursos."Ai vamos" pensou resignado.

Gina estava cheia sempre havia pensado que o colégio estava bem perto da estação mas hoje havia comprovado que a viagem podia chegar a ser uma eternidade, a discussão do momento era... Quem havia escrito mais cartas pra Harry nesse verão? Seu irmão e Hermione eram.... Como podia defini-los ? INSUPORTAVEIS.

Enquanto ela ficava impaciente Harry os olhava com um sorriso estúpido, No que estaria pensando ? Porque era impossível que estivesse os escutando, porque com certeza já teria se exaltado como ela estava a ponto de fazer:

- Não podem se calar um pouco, são insuportáveis, quando chegarmos Harry contara as cartas e vocês ficaram tranqüilos. Mas se calem já.

Os 3 a encararam assustados mais pelo menos não voltaram a abrir o bico e Gina pode pensar em como ia ser esse ano. Esperava que fosse um bom ano e tinha todas as suas esperanças postas nele.

Chegaram no salão principal e Gina viu sua amiga sentada na mesa dos professores, lhe deu um oi e ela lhe devolveu outro. Ela e Tonks haviam se tornado muito amigas o verão passado na casa de Sirius e esperava que esse ano apesar de agora ela ser sua professora pudessem continuar sendo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois que os alunos do primeiro ano foram selecionados para as diferentes casas o professor Dumbledore apresentou os novos professores : Tonks que se encarregaria de Defesa contra as artes das trevas e Peter Brown que se encarregaria de estudo dos trouxas.

Até que Dumbledore tivesse falado de Peter, Tonks não havia reparado nele. Era um garoto loirinho que estava sentado no outro extremo da mesa, parecia tímido e apenas esboçou um sorriso quando Dumbledore lhe apresentou. Mas tarde saberia de que ele vinha de uma família trouxa e que havia terminado hogwarts 2 anos antes que ela, era muito estranho que não tivesse reparado nele porque era muito bonito.

O banquete terminou e todos os alunos se dirigiram até seus quartos. No corredor alguém agarrou o braço de Gina

- Weasley prepare-se pro inicio do pior ano de sua vida.

A garota viu o loiro se distanciar com um sorriso, acreditando ou não ele ia fazer com que esse ano não fosse tão chato apesar de que teria que começar a colocar sua cabeça pra funcionar.

- Gina, espera um momento - A ruiva se virou e viu sua amiga sorrindo pra ela.

- Oi Tonks, como é que é que você é professora e eu acabo de saber? - Perguntou a garota com uma cara irada.

- Era uma surpresa, que tal o verão ? - disse Tonks

- Muito mal, passei o verão todo escutando Ron e Hermione discutindo por bobeiras e penso em passar o ano fugindo deles.

- Nãoo fugirias para ir com Malfoy? Certo? - perguntou a professora

- Eu? Que isso. Agora falou comigo para me ameaçar sendo assim não vou seguilo com um cachorrinho, não estou louca.

- Sei, mais se fosse eu andava com cuidado porque não é do tipo de gente que se possa brincar, esta claro Gina?

- Sim, perfeitamente - disse enquanto se dirigia a torre da grifinoria.

Esse dia tinha sido cansativa , mas Tonks sabia que o dia seguinte iria ser pior , foi pro seu quarto sem esperar mais pro seu quarto.

n/a : gente essa fic é 2006 por isso o snape/tonks eu particularmente leio a fic por ser d/g kk mas vamos ver no q vai dar esses 2 ai tb.


	3. Explode a guerra

3. Explode a guerra

Estava muito nervosa, ia dar sua primeira aula em 2 horas, antes teria que pasar pelo salão principal apesar de estar segura de que não podia comer nada mas não ia se render sem tentar.

Quando chegou ao salão principal se deu conta de que todos estavam ali os estudantes e professores, se aproximou da mesa e se sentou ao lado de Hagrid que tentou distrair sua companheira com as aventuras lhe haviam passado porque ele sabia que era seu primeiro dia de aula. Tonks não pode evitar agradece-lo já que quando foi pra aula estava muito mais tranqüila.

Gina havia passado todo o café da manhã evitando Dino, tinha medo de comprovar que já não sentia nada por ele, não se viram durante todo o verão, 3 meses é muito tempo e pra ela parecia que logo tudo acabaria.

- Eh...Gin, o que tem na primeiro tempo ? Passo pra te buscar e passamos um tempo juntos.

- Poções - respondeu ela resignada.

- Senti muito a sua falta. Nunca tinha tido tanta vontade de que começasse logo o ano- disse enquanto lhe dava um beijo carinhoso na bochecha e se dirigia até a porta do salão principal. Gina se deu conta de que o melhor é que não teria que deixar ele o que a deixou muito contente. Mas haviam duas pessoas a mais que haviam reagido com esta conversa.

- Como ousa? Tocar assim em minha irmã, não permitirei que a toque. Quando te pegar no quarto vou colocar os pingos nos is. Vocês não tem vergonha.

- Então a pobretona tem namorado. Suponho que não será fácil fazer com que o deixe, algumas palavrinhas e a deixa só. Parece que a guerra esta a ponto de estalar. Prepare-se.

Tonks havia saído de sua aula triunfante, todo havia ido as mil maravilhas, e certo que eram do primeiro ano e que esses eram mais fáceis, mas era um triunfo sendo assim sua moral subiu de qualquer jeito. Se dirigiu até as masmorras, tinha que pedir a Snape uma poção para destruir as imaginações que criariam os monstros na próxima aula.

- Oie Gina - disse Dino enquanto a puxava pela cintura - Que tal a tortura?

- Muito bem - não se recordava do bonito que era nem de quanto beijava bem. Agora se dava conta que isso não ia acabar logo, pelo menos de sua parte.

- Eh Thomas, ainda continua com isto? Achava que depois de como me deixou no trem já estava sozinha ou que a gente não era nada sério e que pudéssemos sair com quem quiséssemos ? - Gina estava vermelha de raiva.

- Do que esta falando Malfoy?- perguntou a garota irritada.

- O que acontece que como te recusei fica negando ? - perguntou Malfoy inocentemente.

- Preferia beijar o cu de um camelo antes de você, me da nojo.

- Gina, do que você ta falando ? Era isso que estava me escondendo - perguntou Dino tontamente.

- Não confia em mim", disse a ruiva incredulamente.  
- Eu diria que não, como você pode ficar com um cara que não confia em você?  
- Cale a boca Malfoy" respondeu os dois de uma vez.  
- Acho que o Malfoy tem razão, como você pode ficar com um cara que não confia em você?" - Disse Dino enquanto se virava.

- Dino espera - gritou Gina desesperada, como não lhe deu atenção se voltou pra loiro. Se aproximou e lhe deu uma bofetada.

- O que diabos você esta fazendo Wesley ? - perguntou enquanto massageava a bochecha.

- Dizem que vale tudo no amor e na guerra eu só segui o que é dito - respondeu sem se virar.

- Isso tudo bem, o que não esta bem é bater num Malfoy - disse enquanto agarrava a garota pelo braço.

- Malfoy quieto - disse uma voz que vinha do fundo do corredor. Os garotos olharam pro corredor e viram Tonks que se aproximava furiosa. - Malfoy - solte-a e me siga porque você merece um castigo. O que é isso de ameçar os outros alunos ?

- Pare professora Tonks, a culpa é da Weasley.

- Como? Disse Tonks incrédula enquanto olhava o professor de poções que acabava de sair da masmorra 8.

- Deu uma bofetada no senhor Malfoy antes que você chegasse.

- Não posso acreditar, mais se é assim é certo que merecia - disse Tonks tranquilamente.

- Esta se colocando do lado de um aluno sem ter estado presente? - disse Snape com ironia.

- Ui, perdão, não queria ofender o professor mais parcial de toda hogwarts. O senhor Malfoy será castigado porque sou sua professora e vi que seu comportamento não era adequado, sendo assim me siga Malfoy.

Gina se afastou do professor Snape enquanto este olhava irritado pra Tonks..

- Weasley pro meu escritório agora mesmo - Gina seguiu Snape com um suspiro por culpa do Malfoy havia perdido Dino e estava castigada, essa ela ia devolver, apesar de não saber ainda como.

- Weasley vai ficar até novembro de castigo porque não se pode tratar assim as pessoas.

- Mas professor o Malfoy estava dizendo mentiras sobre mim e isto não é justo.

- Senhorita pra mim tanto faz o que aconteceu, a partir de amanhã venha todas as noites as 8 30 ao meu escritório, e ficara de castigo até as 10, hora do jantar e não se queixe por que o castigo podia ser maior.

- Malfoy gostaria de saber porque teve esse comportamente, me conte o que aconteceu.

- A ameacei porque ela havia me batido antes.

- Eu acho que isso eu já sabia, mas, por que ela te bateu ? - perguntou a professora seriamente

- Não sei, ficou louca, veio e me batei e eu não podia permitir - respondeu Malfoy com sua cara de bom menino.

- Eu acho que isso não cola, esta de castigo até novembro, vira todas as noites de 7 as 8 30 e cada minuto que chegue tarde aumentara 10 em seu castigo, te espero esta noite.

Malfoy foi embora pensando que a Wesley pagaria muito por isso. Enquanto Tonks estava alucinada pensando no comportamento imaturo do seu colega, que achava? Que porque o chamava de Severus ia desaperecer sua arrogância? Sem duvida estava louca.

Ai mais um cap queria agradecer pelas reviews e espero que estejam gostando. Bjinhos!


	4. Conversas

4. Conversas

Ron estava furioso, ia se encarregar de que ninguém tocasse sua irmãzinha.

- Dino, pode vir aqui um momento? Eu queria falar com você - Dino se aproximou de ma vontade,

Primeiro a mau caráter da sua namorada e agora o imbecil do seu cunhado. Não sabia o que ele ia dizer mais não tinha nenhuma graça a cara que estava.

- Dino não quero que se ofenda mas gostaria muito que por mais que seja sua namorada não toque em minha irmã - Dino arregalou os olhos, nunca tinham lhe dito uma idiotice tão grande. Mas ia se vingar da ruiva. Desde que haviam chegado estava tentando evita-lo, não entendia até que Malfoy lhe disse o que tinha acontecido. Malfoy era um mentiroso, mas era a única explicação lógica pro comportamento da sua namorada, melhor dizendo, ex- namorada.

- Não se preocupe não voltarei a tocar sua irmãzinha, parece, que ela esta melhor com outros, pergunte ao seu amiguinho Malfoy. - Valia a pena ver a cara de Ron.

- Do que você esta falando ?

- De que sua irmã gosta mais de Malfoy que de mim e que quer que te diga, fico muito feliz de ter descoberto a sacanagem antes que fosse tarde demais - Ron não lhe responde se virou e foi embora.

Gina saiu do escritório de Snape furiosa, Malfoy ia lhe pagar, ia se encarregar de nenhuma garota se aproxima-se dele. A principio era o melhor que podia fazer, já quer era um mulherengo insensível . Mas não sabia como faze-lo teria que pensar, apesar de que agora não podia, tinha que ir a aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Logo falaria com Tonks já que teriam um intervalo pra comer.

A aula foi genial, Tonks era a melhor professora de artes das trevas que já haviam tido, bom, junto com lupin. Se aproximou dela quando seus companheiros já haviam ido e viu que sua amiga a encarava com a testa franzida.

- Com você mesmo que eu queria falar Gina. Que foi isso que eu vi hoje? Não te disse pra ter cuidado com o Malfoy?

- Sim me disse mas....

- Não quero desculpas jovenzinha. Tinha te dito que Malfoy é perigoso e que assim não andasse de joguinhos bobos com ele porque no final você ia sair perdendo.

- Tonks! Me escuta! - gritou a ruiva - Fez com que Dino me deixa-se, disse a ele que havia tentando ficar com ele e é mentira.

- Por que ele fez isso Gina? - perguntou a professora já mais tranqüila.

- Não sei - respondeu Gina enquanto ficava vermelha. Era péssima em mentir.

- Gina me diz a ver , te conheço demais pra saber que você esta mentindo.

- Bom, tudo bem, no trem tivemos um encontrão e eu lhe respondi um pouco mal então ele me declarou guerra. - Tonks olhava pra ela espantada.

- Ta maluca? Malfoy é o pior garoto que poderia enfrente e depois de hoje não vai enfrentar só Malfoy, mas também o professor Snape. Eu pararia com isso já, agora o Malfoy acha que esta ganhando, não seja boba Gina, por favor. Me promete.

Não vou te prometer nada porque estaria mentindo e não quero - ao ver a cara de sua amiga disse - Vou comer porque se não não vai dar tempo de chegar na aula do Hagrid.

- Tudo bem, mais vai com cuidado esta se metendo num jogo muito perigoso - a ruiva sorriu e foi embora, deixando sua amiga preocupada. Com certeza Snape ia se colocar a favor de seu aluno favorito, mas ela defenderia sua amiga diante de todos, o que podia esperar, Gina era só mais uma adolescente.

Os do 6 ano acabaram de ter aula com Snape. Malfoy tentou sair correndo. Pra ele Snape era mais um amiga que um professor por isso sempre que brigava Snape lhe dava uma bronca porque dizia que os inimigos que se fazia no colégio eram seus inimigos pra sempre e que todo iria ser muito melhor se não fizesse inimigos.

- Malfoy fique um momento - disse o sinistro professor quando o loiro estava a ponto de alcançar a porta. Draco Malfoy se virou lentamente quando o ultimo aluno saiu fechou a porta e se sentou na mesa que estava de frente da mesa do professor.

- O que foi o que eu vi esta manhã - perguntou o professor

- Uma pequena briga - disse rezando pra que não perguntasse mais nada.

- Só uma pequena briga? Já te vi fazer muitas coisas mais separar um casal nunca, sente algo pela Weasley?

- Eu? - perguntou o loiro incrédulo . Podia imaginar que o professor fosse dizer muitas coisas, mais, isso ? Não tinha nenhum sentido - Claro que não. Somente estava me devendo algo e eu devolvi.

- Conhece bem a Weasley?

- Não - respondeu o garoto estranhando a pergunta.

- Eu a conheço muito bem lhe dei aula durante 4 anos. É uma garota que raramente chama atenção. É discreta e parece não é muito inteligente. Mais no final do 3 ano me chamou a atenção, antes do exame final, a escutei falando com uma amiga sua, sua amiga perguntou se havia estudado muito pro exame final e ela ficou pálida, não sabia que havia exame. Ao ouvir isso pensei que ia ter um exame a menos pra corrigir porque ela sempre enrolava nos exames mais estranhamente tirou a nota máxima - Entende o que quero dizer?

- Não.

- No ano passado reparei muito nela, E é a garota mais inteligente que já passou por minha aula e sem querer te fazer se sentir mal, você vai se dar muito mal nessa. Só estou te avisando.

- Não tenho medo de um Wesley e menos se é uma Wesley.

- Draco não sei com faz pra escolher tão mal tanto seus inimigos quanto seus amigos.

- Quanto aos amigos estou de acordo, mais eu escolho os inimigos que considero mais divertidos e acho que a Wesley vai ser muito muito divertida. Apesar de tudo obrigado pelo conselho. - O garoto loiro foi embora pensando que segundo havia dito o professor a guerra ia ser dura se a Wesley não se rebaixasse.

Snape foi muito cansado pro salão principal as aulas haviam começado muito. Primeiro : agüentar os alunos , segundo: sua discussão com Tonks " por que era tão impertinente essa garotinha?" e por ultimo a idiotice de Malfoy. Temia que o ano ia ser um pouco duro. Estava chegando ao salão principal quando sentiu que seu braço ardia, teria que fazer uma visita ao seu senhor, menos mal que não teria aulas a tarde.

Quando chegou ao esconderijo de Lord Voldemort Snape suspirou e se ajoelhou.

- Ola Snape, quais as novidades do castelo este ano? - ser um duplo espião estava o destroçando mais agora que havia começado o ano teria que passar menos tempo perto de Voldemort e poderia descansar mais.

- Tem 2 professores novos : Peter Brown e Nymphadora Tonks.

- Quero que vigie a prima de Black muito de perto porque acredito que essa esta muito próxima a Dumbledore, já sabemos como Dumbledora gosta de se cercar de gentalhas e sangues ruins não pode ser boa - Snape assentiu e foi embora.

O professor não entendia o medonho senhor, nunca havia mandado vigiar ninguém exceto Dumbledore e Potter. Não entendia o interesse que tinha em Tonks mais se tinha se interessado por ela, a garota corria perigo tinha que avisar Dumbledore

imediatamente antes que fosse tarde demais.

E mais um cap. Comentem por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. O que fazemos de natal?

5 - o que fazemos de natal ?

Tinha uma reunião de professores. Dumbledore queria que ficassem a maior parte dos alunos em Hogwarts, agora que o ministério havia admitido a volta de Voldemort, já não agia em sigilo, qualquer bruxo ou bruxa corria perigo, já que não havia nada pra esconder. Assim disseram seus companheiros, agora eles tinham que arrumar um plano. Ao ouvi-lo todos ficaram calados, era muito difícil convencer os alunos de que não veriam suas famílias no natal. Todos estavam pensando quando alguém falou.

- Por que não celebramos o natal ao estilo trouxa? Com certeza os alunos que vem de famílias bruxas iriam se interessar por algo diferente. - disse Tonks.

- Ao que se refere com um natal trouxa? - perguntou Dumbledore interessado nessa idéia.

- Colocando eles mesmos sua arvore de natal, ensinando-os a cozinhar comidas de natal de maneira trouca, ensinando-os a esquiar, organizar um baile de natal de pessoas trouxas famosas. É que sempre que passava o natal aqui sentia falta das coisas que fazia na minha casa, e eu creio que os trouxas muitas vezes o fazem melhor que nós.

Todos os professores a encaravam interessados, parecia uma boa idéia.

- Pra mim parece uma boa idéia e não me importaria em colaborar no que pudesse - disse Peter Brown enquanto Tonks lhe sorriu em agradecimento.

- Parece que todos gostamos da idéia, fazemos isso ? - perguntou Dumbledore a seus amigos.

- Albus, nem todos gostamos - disse uma voz que saia da parede onde Snape havia estado todo a reunião - Os filhos de trouxas prefiriam isso mais com suas famílias e os de bruxos.... Prefeririam não se relacionar com trouxas nesse momento - disse num tom divertido.

- Se te parece tão ruim a idéia proponha outra e deixa de criticar - disse Tonks furiosa, estava cheia do comportamento do seu antigo professor, desde o dia de sua pequena discussão a única vez que havia falado com ela foi pra dizer que não se metesse com os alunos de sua casa porque eram coisa sua.

- Eu só estava dando minha opinião - disse sossegada mente o professor de poções - estamos aqui pra isso, não ?

- Estamos aqui para colaborar, mas com certeza você não tem nenhuma idéia porque tudo o que tem na cabeça é serragem.

Os professores olhavam seus companheiros perplexos. Fazia muito que não viam uma discussão assim , era divertido ver brigas, sobretudo no caso de duas pessoas tão inteligentes como as que estavam ali na frente.

- Pelo menos eu não causo acidentes com as pessoas que estão em frente ao meu nariz.

- Pois eu aprendi a lição de que lavar o cabelo , consiste em tomar banho, encher de água e sabão a cabeça, esfregar e enxaguar , é tão difi...

- Tonks!Severus! Já chega! Vocês não tem 10 anos, comportem-se como adultos - disse os encarando furios. Enquanto os outros professores suspiravam até aqui aprimeira investida, só tinha que esperar que na segunda não estivesse Dumbledore - A melhor forma de decidir si a proposta é boa idéia é fazendo uma votação, pra quem parece má idéia o natal trouxa?

- Pra mim - disse Snape mais como foi o único a discussão acabou liquidada, no dia seguinte se reuniriam para fazer um guia com o que iriam fazer. Estavam todos os professores saindo quando :

- Tonks, Severus, não vão ainda, eu gostaria de falar com vocês - Os dois entraram arrastando os pés.

- Tonks parece que tenho uma ma noticia. Voldemort esta interessado em você. Mandou que Severus a vigie. Assim que esqueça de vigiar Harry, por agora vigia suas costas, tudo bem ? A garota havia ficado pálida com o que Dumbledore havia dito, que interesse podia ter Voldemort nela?Só era uma auror a mais.

Sim - respondeu hesitante.

- Quero que caso tenha algum problema venha rapidamente a mim ou a Severus, não se esqueça que aqui também esta Severus. Já podem ir. - Eles se levantaram e se dirigiram pra porta, quando Snape tinha o pomo em suas mãos. - Ah se voltarem a discutir os trancarei em um quarto até que digam o que tem dizer e acabem com o rancor.

Quando saíram Snape sussurou uma desculpa que Tonks não escutou e saiu muito depressa.

Tonks ficou pensando na conversa com o diretor. Havia algo estranho em tudo isso. Snape havia sido comensal, por que Dumbledore confiava tanto nele ? Ela tinha uma coisa muito clara, não iria confiar nele e ia fazer todo o possível para o que seu companheiro trazia entre as mãos.

Dentro de uma semana todos os alunos estavam olhando o novo anuncio que havia aparecido nos quadros de seus salões comunais.

**NATAL TROUXA**

Para todos os alunos que esse ano ficarem no colégio teremos

uma agradável surpresa, para que conheçam melhor os trouxas

vamos celebrar a festa tal como eles celebram : Cozinha Trouxa,

esqui, filmes trouxas, colocar Arvore de natal como os trouxas.

Diversão assegurada, ainda terão um grande baile de natal à

Fantasia de trouxas conhecidos. Este ano ficar em Hogwarts

não vai ser tão chato. Se tem alguma urgência falem com Tonks.

Dumbledore havia conseguido seu objetivo, por uma vez todos iriam ficar para o natal. Esta mesma tarde saíram muitas corujas que diziam que não iam poder ir pra casa no natal por excesso de deveres e isso que porque ainda estavam no inicio de novembro.

Mais um cap obrigada pelas reviews e continem comentando !!!!!!!


	6. Uma carta para Tonks

6. Uma carta para Tonks

Finalmente Gina tinha um plano, Malfoy ia lhe pagar pelo o que aconteceu com Dino. Desde o dia em que Malfoy havia feito com que Dino a deixasse ele não havia voltado a falar com ela, ela havia tentado varias vezes mais como ele não quis Gina chegou a conclusão de que se não ia escuta-la, esse garoto não a merecia.

Gina decidiu que seu plano teria que esperar até o dia antes do natal , com um pouco de sorte Malfoy ficaria sem par para o baile a fantasia e com um pouco mais de sorte pra sempre. O principal problema era que Malfoy, sinceramente esta muito gato, mais com a ajuda de algumas amigas, talvez conseguisse fazer o que estava se propondo.

Gina estava se dirigindo até o escritório de Snape, o ultimo castigo com Snape, ninguém podia duvidar de que esse não era um dia bom. Chamou no escritório de seu professor e ninguém respondeu. Voltou a chamar e ouviu passos que vinham da sua direita, olhou e viu tonks se dirigindo até ela.

- Dumbledore me falou que te dissesse que hoje terá que cumprir o castigo comigo porque o professor snape precisou sair.

- Que ótimo! - disse a ruiva enquanto sorria - Espero que esse castigo seja mais agradável que os que vinha tendo.

- Eu tenho outra pessoa de castigo e acho que de agradável pra você não vai ser - O pra você havia saído sem querer. Para tonks esses castigos haviam sido muito ruins no principio, mais pouco a pouco, havia se tornado amiga de Malfoy. Era um bom garoto quando não tentava impressionar ninguém. E além do mais não lembrava em nada a sua tia ou lucius Malfoy . Era muito doce, muito agradável e até sabia dizer por favor! Sabia que se tivesse tido outra família seria o garoto mais cobiçado de hogwarts e não só por seu físico como era agora.

- Com quem vou ter que dividir o castigo ? - perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Com o que fez com que te castigassem - respondeu tonks

- Posso faze-lo outro dia? Por favor, ninguém vai saber.

- Sinto muito Gina mais tem que faze-lo hoje e não há mais nada pra falar.

Se dirigiram até o escritório de Tonks. Quando entraram Malfoy estava ocupada com uns papéis, depois de tanto tempo castigado, já sabia o que tinha que fazer sem que o indicassem.

- Gina ajude o Malfoy . Draco levantou os olhos incrédulo ao ouvir nome da ruiva mais a principio não fez nenhum comentário.

Tonks teve que sair por um momento e então Malfoy fez o esperado comentário.

- O que aconteceu Wesley, já não pode deixar contente sua professora favorita?- disse com um sorriso maldoso.

- O que acontece é que seu professor favorito teve que sair e como ainda estava de castigo por sua culpa tive que vir aqui.

- Ui! Sinto muito sobre o castigo mas com certeza você sente mais sobre o seu adorado Thomas. - disse Malfoy maliciosamente. Tinha que lembrar que sua parte na guerra não havia acabado e apesar do que ela tinha feito, ainda tinha que faze-La pagar pelos meses de castigo.

- Meu querido quem? - perguntou Gina distraída.

Thomas, bonita, Thomas - respondeu Malfoy incomodado porque essa menina só podia estar tentando irrita-lo.

- Ah! É verdade! Que mal educada fui! - Que novidade - Malfoy murmurou - Me esqueci de te agradecer - disse Gina amavelmente.

- Esqueceu de que ?

- De agradecer. Me ensino o idiota que era e já sabe o que dizem, melhor tarde que nunca. - Nesse momento Tonks voltou e disse :

- Já podem ir e espero que tenha que voltar ver-los castigados.

Os garotos saíram e se foram sem voltar a se dirigir a palavra.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fazia muito que não recebia uma chamada de Lord Voldemort , o que será que queria agora ? Depois de dizer a Dumbledore que mandaria alguém pra ficar com a Weasley se foi sem perder tempo . Em 20 minutos chegou e ali estava Lord Voldemort o esperando.

- Olá Snape . Faz muito tempo que não vejo um verme - disse enquanto verificava a mente de seu espião. Não viu nada diferente sendo assim seguiu adiante - Com certeza Dumbledore não deve estar muito contente contigo ultimamente porque faz muito tempo que não lhe da nenhuma informação, sendo assim pensei que é melhor que levo isto - lhe entregou uma carta . A encontramos na câmara de Black, sua querida prima tinha a chave. Pra nós só serve para que pareça que segue com eles. Agora gostaria que me dissesse o que esta acontecendo em hogwarts.

- Nada diferente senhor, a única coisa que pude notar é que a prima de Black esta no colégio para proteger Potter, porque não tira o olho dele e além do mais Dumbledore montou um natal trouxa para que quase nenhum aluno volte pra casa nas férias porque disse que assim os alunos estão mais seguros.

- E por que os alunos não iriam estar seguros em suas casas? - perguntou Voldemort sabendo a resposta que ouviria.

- Por você, senhor.

- Agora me fale da ordem.

- Agora esta mais quem sem atividade devido as medidas que o ministério esta tomando, pra dizer de algum jeito, a ordem esta a serviço do que o ministério quiser. Já não há reuniões, as informações vão para Fudge ou Dumbledore e se tem que tomar alguma medida eles tomam e informam aos implicados. O que é pior porque há muito gente que não gosta que mandem em si, preferem opinar.

- Mandaram alguma coisa a você desde então ?

- Que continue me reunindo com você cada vez que puder e que pegue informações.

- Muito bem Snape você vai dizer a Dumbledore que veio aqui, que nós falamos sobre matar trouxas, que logo trouxeram a carta do bando que eu li e a rasguei, quando te mandei ir embora você a pegou e a reconstruiu. Já pode ir espero que da próxima vez seja um informante mais produtivo.

Snape se inclinou fazendo uma reverencia. A primeira coisa que fez depois de aparecer na floresta proibida foi olhar o destinatário da carta que levava. A virou e viu em uma clara escrita um nome : "TONKS". Snape voltou a se perguntar pela milésima vez o que Voldemort queria com ela.

Snape subiu até o escritório de Dumbledore e o contou tudo com detalhes.

- Creio que quem deve ler esta carta é Tonks, nós não temos esse direito - Snape assentiu - Eu não vou descer pra jantar, se importa de dar a ela - Snape negou com a cabeça e saiu do escritório de seu amigo.

Tonks desceu rapidamente pra jantar, estava morta de fome, sentou em seu lugar habitual, apesar da surpresa que teve ao ver que o lugar a sua direita estava ocupado por Severus Snape em vez de Hagrid.

- Boa noite - disse com um sorriso enquanto se sentava - espero que sua reunião tenha sido boa - derramou um copo d´água e ficou envergonhada, pediu mil desculpas e limpou tudo com um movimento de sua varinha. Snape lembrou da garota de 17 anos que sempre fazia bem suas poções mais que quase nunca as entregava porque sempre antes acontecia um acidente. Esta garota era muito curiosa e se ficava nervosa não derrubava nada mais quando estava calma era um perigo andante. Com certeza isso explicava os poucos acidentes que havia tido no principio do curso.

- A reunião foi muito bem e certamente tenho algo para você - disse enquanto lhe estendia o papel por debaixo da mesa. Tonks começo a Le-lo e Snape viu como pouco a pouco se olhos se enchiam de lagrimas, ao ver isso se arrependeu por te se deixado levar pela curiosa de e não ter esperado outro momento. De repente Tonks se levantou e se dirigiu a porta do salão principal. Snape não sabia porque mais a seguiu. Ia tão preocupado que não se deu conta de que todos os alunos o olhavam com curiosidade. A maioria se perguntava o que ele havia feito a professa de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Snape seguiu o ruído provocado pelos passos de sua companheira, ao dobrar numa esquina a encontrou sentada no chão com a cabeça entre as pernas. Snape não sabia o que fazer nunca havia tido o incomodo de consolar alguém mais o doeu ver sua companheira assim.

- Quem te deu isto ? - perguntou Tonks enquanto levantava sua cabeça.

- Voldemort, a encontraram na câmara que Sirius tinha no banco. Você esta bem ? - perguntou suavemente enquanto dava um passo até ela.

- Já a leu?

- Nem Dumbledore nem eu queríamos invadir sua intimidade.

- Muito obrigado - sussurrou Tonks enquanto secava suas lagrimas com a manga e lhe dava a carta Snape que se sentou ao lado de sua amiga e começou a ler uma carta que dizia assim.

_Querida Tonks:_

_Si esta lendo esta carta suponho que é porque estou morto._

_Quero que saiba que estou orgulhoso de ser um Black, só porque assim pude ser seu primo. É uma honra te ter como amiga e mais ainda como prima. Sei que não nos conhecemos muito porque quando acabou hogwarts eu já estava em azkaban mais esse ano cheguei a te conhecer muito bem e quero te pedir 3 favores o primeiro é que não mude nunca, o segundo é que cuide de Harry, ele só tinha a mim e não posso deixá-lo sozinho, Tonks, o terceiro é que lute, porque é uma Black, sei que é um sobrenome que não se pode Levar com orgulho, quero que faça o possível para que isso mude apesar de que já não vai haver mais Blacks._

_A partir de agora você é a tutora legal de Harry junto com seus tios, o diga isso. _

_Diga a Harry que o amo muito e isso se aplica também a você._

_Seja feliz._

Sirius Black

Snape não sabia o que dizer mais ela se encarregou da situação pegou as cartas das mãos dele e tentou ir embora mais snape a pegou pelo braço, ela se virou e desabou no ombro do maior inimigo de seu primo.

n/a: é isso ai gente mais um cap espero que estejam gostando o baile ta chegando então preparem-se. Tchauzinho e comentem please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Relembrando de Sirius

**7. Lembrando de Sirius**

**A SIRIUS**

**No dia seguinte Tonks se levantou com os olhos inchados, a carta de seu primo a havia afetado muito, durante um ano havia recuperado a única família que restava a ela e havia voltado a perde-La . Sentia que podia contar tudo, que ele nunca iria rir dela, havia sido como um irmão mais velho que nunca havia tido e o havia perdido, estava só outra vez, mais ainda tinha Snape que havia se comportado muito bem com ela na noite anterior, necessitou de um amigo e o teve. Tinha que falar com Harry o quanto antes, o garoto tinha o direito de saber da ultima mensagem de seu padrinho e pensava que talvez esse verão se quisesse ele podia ficar com ela. Enquanto se dirigia ao salão principal pensava que talvez podia levar Harry a Espanha esse verão, quando esteve La havia gostado muito. Iria propor a ele. Talvez ainda tivesse família.**

**Tonks entrou no salão principal com uma decisão sabia que todos a olhavam estranhamente por como havia saído no dia anterior do salão mais não podia deixar-se amedrontar. Se dirigiu até seu lugar habitual na mesa dos professores, para sua surpresa snape voltou a se sentar onde estava na noite anterior e quando ela se sentou dizendo oi, ele a olhou com preocupação. Tonks terminou de comer e em seguida foi para sua aula. Snape se propôs a ir depois ver como ela estava.**

**Como Tonks não estava afim de dar aula propôs aos alunos que estudassem um pouco. Quando o trio se dirigiu até a porta Tonks disse:**

**- Harry, poderia falar com você um momento? - o garoto se virou e se sentou na mesa próxima. Quero que leia isto - continou enquanto lhe estendia a carta de Sirius.**

**Os olhos de Harry foram se enchendo de lagrimas pouco a pouco, quando terminou a carta estava chorando muito. Tonks se aproximou e o abraçou. Harry aceitou o abraço até que se separou e perguntou :**

**- Da onde tirou isso ?**

**- Estava na câmara de Sirius em Gringotts, os comensais a encontraram e Snape a trouxe.**

**- Como voe pode confiar em comensais? - disse Harry enquanto seu lábio tremia. - Por eles Sirius esta morto.**

**- Harry, quem trouxe a carta foi Snape e ele esta do nosso lado.**

**A essa altura o dito cujo acabava de chegar, ao ver o garoto permaneceu na porta já que havia ido ver como estava tonks e sabia que não ajudaria em nada aparecendo agora que estava falando com o garoto.**

**- Por culpa de Snape, Sirius esta morto. Sempre estava provocando-o, que não servia para nada , porque estava escondido. Por culpa dele Sirius saiu esse dia.**

**- Harry se acalme, Snape nunca se portou bem com Sirius e isso todos sabemos mas....**

**- Não sei como pode ser tão traidora, como pode se colocar do lado do Snape? Ele era o pior inimigo de Sirius, o odiava. Parece que Sirius se enganou outra vez ao confiar em alguém.**

**- Harry não me ponho nem nunca me colocarei do lado de Snape, Sirius era meu primo, era a única família que me restava e eu gostava muito dele Harry . Snape é o professor mais odiado de hogwarts, se comporta mal com os alunos quando não são mais que crianças, com a maioria de seus companheiros é frio, desagradável e antipático. E como Sirius era pior que com todos, se odiavam mutuamente e estou certo de que pra ele tanto faz se Sirius esta morto , uma chateação a menos e sei que nunca vai poder perdoa-lo eu tampouco. - Snape já havia escutado o suficiente se era isso que ela pensava dele, pois não voltaria a encomodar e pensar que havia se preocupada pensando em como estaria sua companheira, a partir de agora tanto faz pra ele, não iria perdoa-La, pra que se esforçar então ? - Snape foi embora pensando que Tonks o odiava mais não havia escutado toda a conversa. - Pelo menos isso é o que eu penso as vezes. A relação que tinham Sirius e Snape é como a que você tem com Malfoy, sendo assim não pode julgar snape por fazer o mesmo que você faz. Snape foi comensal, mais agora esta do nosso lado, cada vez que atende a Voldemort arrisca sua vida. Creio que tem uma divida que já pagou faz muito tempo, mais ele não sabe sendo assim quero que mostre respeito por ele.**

**- Mas, tonks....**

**- Harry, Snape já salvou sua vida e você o odeia não seja tão mal agradecido.**

**- Tonks...**

**- Snape esta sozinho e não há nada mais triste na vida que estar sozinho e você sabe disso. Harry seja bonzinho e não julgue alguém por como age se não sabe o que existe dentro dele.**

**- Tonks , sinto muito, tem razão, talvez esteja julgando mal snape desde que o conheci, mais eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa. Posso ir viver contigo? Não quero voltar a viver com os Dursley, não quero voltar a ficar sozinho.**

**- Claro que sim Harry - respondeu enquanto abria um sorriso nos lábios da bruxa - eu também não quero voltar a ficar sozinha - Tonks puxou Harry e lhe deu um abraço. **

**Quando se separaram o garoto foi embora pra sua próxima aula apesar de que já havia começado fazia 10 minutos.**

**- A tonks só restava fazer uma coisa das que havia proposto a fazer esse dia, mas teria que esperar até a hora da comida.**

**Quando entrou no salão principal viu que Snape saia até as masmorrar, atravessou todo o corredor correndo e quando alcançou snape o agarrou pelo braço, este se virou e a encarou com cara de poucos amigos.**

**- Queria te dizer obrigada por tudo de ontem, precisava de um amigo e você estava La, muito obrigada.**

**- De nada, fico feliz que tenha servido de ajuda mas, não somos amigos - dito isso se virou deixando a Tonks muito triste.**

**Snape estava muito irritado, não havia nada pior que a hipocrisia e estava se dando conta de que pra essa garota sobrava isso, como já sabia disso não voltaria a se aproximar dela, havia começado a senti-La como amiga quando ela o odiava, como podia ser tão bobo? Havia sido um comensal, não merecia ninguém ao seu lado, não podia voltar a se esquecer porque doía menos assim do que quando o desprezavam como havia feito Tonks.**


	8. A vingança de Gina

**8. A vingança de Gina**

**Era seu ultimo dia de aula antes das férias de natal. Gina estava impaciente, esse ano ia ser o melhor natal de sua vida. Igual a seu pai Gina sempre foi fascinada por tudo relacionado as trouxas e agora ia viver um natal trouxa, ia ser muito divertido. Mas apesar disso estava muito impaciente porque nas férias poderia passar mais tempo com ele, não sabia como podia ter sido tão boba e esquece-lo por Dino ou por Micheal, Harry era muito mais especial e além do mais havia pedido a ela que fosse seu par no baile. Ultimamente estavam se relacionando mais já que Harry também estava cheio de Ron e Hermione. Haviam fica muito amigos e seus antigos sentimentos haviam renascido e parecia que finalmente teria esperanças. Todas essas idéias passavam por sua menta nesta manhã quando cruzou com Malfoy que sorriu friamente pra ela, nesta hora todos os bons sentimentos mudaram pra desejos de vingança, apesar de que esses desejos logo seriam saciados, pra dia 14 Malfoy estaria irrecuperável.**

**Malfoy estava entediando quando havia declarado guerra a Wesley pensava que ia se divertir mais não havia se vingado dele e parecia que não iria fazer porque ultimamente estava muito ocupada tentando ficar com o Potter para pensar em vinganças. Era uma pena porque ele havia pensado no contra- ataque, mais pensando bem utilizaria como um ataque direto ao invés de contra- ataque. **

**Gina foi falar com Luna ela lhe devia um favor e além do mais sabia que o faria sem querer saber o porque, porque seria divertido. Luna disse que adoraria ajuda-La e com sorte poderia conseguir um pouquinho de ajuda. Gina a agradeceu só restava uma semana pra ver seu inimigo como ela queria vê-lo, vencido.**

**Havia tempo que Gina não se sentia tão bem estava com Ron, Hermione e Harry esquiando, bom, melhor dizendo tentando esquiar; Hermione mais ou menos se mantinha mas os outros 3 não se levantavam do chão, no inicio era por sua incapacidade mas agora era o ataque de risos que os mantinha caídos na neve.**

**-Venham deixem de se comportar como crianças - Hermione ralhava com eles porque eles continuam fazendo aquilo e agora começavam a lançar-se bolas de neve. Nessa hora uma bola foi direta na cara de Hermione o que fez com que se desequilibra-se e cai-se. **

**- Bom tiro Gin - disse Harry a ruiva com um sorriso enquanto atirava uma bola em Ron que bateu na nuca fazendo com que parte na neve caísse dentro da camisa.**

**Inevitavelmente formaram duas equipes, e estavam se divertindo muito ate que ouviram uma voz que dizia :**

**- A minha direita podem ver o "grande" potter e seus amiguinhos comportando-se como verdadeiros adultos - havia chegado um grupo de sonserinos com Draco Malfoy na liderança.**

**- Malfoy cala a boca, eu pelo menos ainda sei como me divertir, ai! Desculpa, esqueci que você nunca soube como - espetou Gina enquanto o encarava divertida já que podia ver que Luna havia conseguido seu propósito.**

**- Olha garotinha, eu posso não saber me divertir mais te ganho porque não sou uma Wesley então cala a boca.**

**- Malfoy, a quanto tempo não vê o seu pai? - Se Gina tinha que se virar pro lado pessoal iria faze-lo. Malfoy não achou nenhuma graça, essa garotinha havia passado do limite, mais a faria pagar por isso , ninguém se metia com seu pai, mesmo que ele o odiasse nunca reconheceria isso diante de ninguém. Se aproximou pouco a pouco da ruiva, todos estavam tensos, tanto sonserinos, como os quatro amigos, quando estava a menos de 2 metros de sua inimiga Harry se colocou diante dela e disse:**

**- Meta-se com alguém do seu tamanho Malfoy.**

**- Eu o faria com prazer mais aqui não há ninguém que cumpra estas características. - dito isso se virou e se afastou mas não sem antes dirigir a Gina uma ameaça silenciosa.**

**Quando Malfoy e seus amigos estavam longe Harry disse a Gina preocupado - Gina sei que não é uma criança, mais tenha cuidado com o Malfoy, ele é pior do que parece, evite-o porque agora ele a tem jurada e ele não tem o costume de perdoar.**

**- Harry tem razão, não sou uma criança e seu muito o que faço não necessito dos seus conselhos - Dito isso foi embora irritada - Quem Harry achava que era pra se meter entra ela e Malfoy? Ela já era grande e sabia se proteger sozinha já fazia muito tempo.**

**Assim que chegou no castelo se dirigiu ao escritório de tonks, fazia muito tempo que não falava com sua amiga e queria saber como ia tudo.**

**Quando Gina chegou, Tonks estava sentada na sua mesa pensando.**

**- Olá - disse a ruiva**

**- Olá Gin, como esta indo de férias?**

**- Nada de outro munda, bastante chatas, apesar de que espero que em alguns dias isto se anime.**

**- Ui! Isso soa muito bem, tem a ver com um garoto. - perguntou a professora com um sorriso.**

**- sim, é isso - disse enquanto piscava um olho.**

**- Ultimamente tem estado com Harry e além do mais me interei de que vai ao baile com ele.**

**- Sim, mas somos só amigos, pelo menos no momento - disse Gina, doía muito mentir para sua amiga mas se se interasse de que estava impaciente por causa de Malfoy se irritaria muito - Certamente, ultimamente te vejo muito pouco e quando te vejo esta muito caidinha, ta tudo bem?**

**- Sim mais ou menos, mais já estou me cansando de tantos alunos e tantas aulas, é mais divertido ser auror - Custava a ela mentir pra sua amiga, mais se se interasse que estava triste por culpa do Snape se surpreenderia um pouco, bom, muito. Ela o considerava seu amigo, havia sido tão gentil aquela noite! E no dia seguinte , assim, porque deixou de falar com ela dizendo que não era seu amigo, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, era tudo muito estranho, cada vez que a via ia na direção contraria, mais esperava que isso já ia passar.**

**- Tem certeza de que só não está sentindo falta do seu trabalho? - perguntou a ruiva já que sua amiga mentia muito mal.**

**- Sim, é só isso além do que sou muito incapaz para ser professora. Outro dia estava em aula com os do primeiro ano e montei uma confusão e isso porque eu sou a professora. - as duas garotas tivera uma conversa muito trivial e se despediram sabendo que sua amiga estava mentindo.**

**Era a noite anterior ao baile de natal, Gina lançava olhares impacientes pra sua amiga luna que a respondia com um sorriso tranqüilizador, porque começaria o espetáculo.**

**De repente Padma Patil se aproximou da mesa da sonserina.**

**- Draco Malfoy você é um imbecil. - gritou a garota.**

**- O que diabos ta acontecendo com você, Patil? - perguntou o loiro indiferente.**

**- Não posso acreditar que seja tão estúpidoe ingênuo, já sei que me deixou plantada por Luna e por mim tanto faz, mais se me deixou plantada não se deixe enganar. **

**- O que disse ? - Disse o garoto surpreso , era impossível que essa corvinal o tivesse enganado, nenhuma garota havia o enganado antes e si ela houvesse sido a primeira ia se arrepender. Nesse momento entrou no jogo Luna.**

**- Padma, por favor, não me diga que sente falta desse pegajoso.**

**- A verdade é que não, mais eu achei demais ele ter me deixado pra que o transformassem em cornoe eu como boa ex o estou informando.**

**- Claro o disse aos berros pra que toda a hogwarts soubesse.**

**- Claro Luna, a mim ninguém deixa, e se o fazem, se arrependem.**

**- Por mim tudo bem, assim não tenho que eu mesma dizer. - Malfoy estava encarando a cena com a boa aberta não podia acreditar que essas estavam falando assim dele diante de todo mundo mas, não era o garoto mais cobiçado de hogwarts? Não estava entendendo nada.**

**- Bom Malfoy , já que Padma começou eu vou continuar - disse enquanto se virava pro garoto - estou com outro, você não me interessa, te acho um pegajoso e um chato, sendo assim acabou. - Se aproximou de Padma e disse - além do que ... - o resto disse em voz baixa no ouvido de Padma que soltou uma risada.**

**- Menos mal que eu não cheguei a comprovar - respondeu a garota com um sorriso.**

**- Não se eu também cheguei a comprovar diretamente, mais um dia estava tentando e percebi mesmo que ainda bem que não permiti porque, para que teria servido.**

**- Mas, o que você vai? - as interrompeu Malfoy - Ta brincando, não é?**

**- Não neném, só estamos compartindo umas informações de amigas sobre o ex, não é verdade Luna?**

**- Sim, além do que eu se alguém me perguntasse diria pra nunca ser namorada da Malfoy, porque faria a maior besteira de sua vida.**

**Malfoy não pode agüentar mais, assim que se levantou da mesa e se dirigiu até a porta, não sabia do que estavam falando essas garotas, nada era verdade, estava pensando enquanto chegava a porta quando lhe ocorreu uma idéia, deu a volta e ali estava sorrindo pra ele. Tinha que reconhecer, a ruiva havia ganhado uma grande batalha, mais se lembraria. Weasley pagaria pelas 3, por Luna, por Padma e por ela.**

**Pobre Malfoy, eu não a perdoaria nunca que má pode ser Gina.**

**n/a importante:**** olá pra todos se é que alguém lendo essa fic pq n parece então a situação é a seguinte gente esse é o cap 8, o próximo será o capitulo do baile de natal onde vamos ter MT d/g rolando inclusive uma surpresa no fim do cap *_* mais eu n o traduzi ainda e sinceramente n pretendo traduzir pois vejo q ninguém comenta na fic então creio q n esteja sendo bem recebida, então se alguém estiver lendo a fic e quer q eu continue traduzindo deixe uma review, se eu achar q tem um numero razoável de pessoas lendo eu continuo a tradução claro q vcs tb devem continuar comentando pra q eu tb tenha animo de continuar a traduzir né gente afinal a fic é grande tem 31 capitulos completa incluindo epilogo já. e possui 223 comentarios em sua lingua oficial ou seja n pode ser ruim. então aguardo os reviews de todos bye!**


End file.
